When Betrayed You Lose Everything
by DescendingKitsune
Summary: Kuri's been a spirit detective since she was eight.For two years before that, she was training for the position.But she's finally given up.What countless battles couldn't take from her... She seems to have lost for good.(onhold)
1. Pain Unending Updated

Prolouge: Kuri is a spirit detective. . . Or she was. Half a year has passed since her entire world collapsed and everything she'd fought to protect betrayed her. Now her partner and best friend is dead, her mentor, whom held much of her trust, has betrayed her and she refuses to speak of what caused the underlying flow that lead to the downfall of three rentai dake. What can be done to gain her trust? Only one knows that, and he's dead. (A pre/after Chapter Black story)

* * *

Disclamier: Why do we do these? I mean, this is so it should be obvious. . . Oh well, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Itsun and Kuri are mine. Steal and you will die a horrible painful death. 

Kitsune: This is very sad and does not end happy, so don't read if you're in a bad mood. It won't help. But, it is a very good story. Flashbacks will be in _italics _and thoughts in** bold**. Now I'm going to start the story. Remember, this is the Prolouge. I won't have either in this one since I'm staying in my POV, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time.

* * *

Softer and quieter than the breeze she rode down the shore, eyes following the break between water and land. The two were as different as good and evil, yet they two blended together at a point where the right was wrong and the wrong right. Kuri had never crossed the line, until just a few months ago. The memories flashed by, unstoppable as everything, the sand where he had stepped, the waves he'd growled at, the horse he had loved to scare while she was riding, reminded her of what had been lost. There she saw his footprints, thought she heard him growl, and the horse nickered, rising up and throwing her off its back. For along time she just laid where she had fallen, unwilling to move from the place. Everywhere she looked she was reminded that what was lost cannot always be returned. Every glance made her remember another conversation or argument, trivial at the time, but now so very important. How had she, one who had fought off the darkness, somehow succumbed to this . . . depression? It was simple, obvious. Itsun was dead. That recurring thought dominated her life, had for half a year . . . half a year of misery. . .

* * *

The pigeon came to roust on Kuri's shoulder, cooing in the rhythm she had not heard in so long. Not since the time the fox had been with her, eyes dancing at the prospect of another mission. At that time she had laughed, reveling in happiness for her life. Never again. Now it seemed distant, separated by more than time. It was separated by grief. Suddenly and unexpectedly the pigeon quit her shoulder and rose into the air once more, forever calling in the rhythm. It didn't even know that anything was wrong, couldn't know how it had ruined her life just then. What could Koenma want from her? Hadn't she lost enough on the last mission to make him leave her alone?

* * *

Kuri stood in Koenma's office, silent as ever, with four boys staring at her. To her surprise, Botan was there too. She didn't really care, but she owed Botan the courtesy of acknowledging her presence, so she nodded and turned away. She'd been flooded with memories the moment she'd approached the door. How she and Itsun had planned an attack on a demon strong-hold in the human world with Koenma staring at them both as the conversation grew more violent, the two seemed to grow happier. The training they'd endured for two years. How they'd fought, day after day for six years as a spirit detective, all for nothing but to lose everything to the one they trusted more than any other. That one hurt more than the others, how could her mentor have killed him? How? That question was always there, haunting her like a ghost.

* * *

It was Yusuke that got mad and started yelling. Something about how she shouldn't interrupt Koenma, especially when he was debriefing the spirit detectives. Botan tried to interrupt him, and was ignored; eventually he glared at Kuri and asked if she was going to say anything. She simply shook her head in the sign for no, I don't. That seemed to make him madder and he attacked, using only fists. It was pretty clear that he wasn't really mad at her, just taking it out on her. Though he did try, Yusuke couldn't hit Kuri, a fact that pissed him off more. After all, he was a spirit detective. . . If only a beginner in Kuri's opinion. Finally, she didn't dodge his blow, instead she caught his wrist, surprising him quite a bit, but making him more angry than surprised. Now she had something to say, for the first time in sixth months. 

"While your strength is great, you lack strategy, probably get hurt quite a bit in a fight before it's over. You're unsure of where your power lies, so you just attack with all you have, wasting time and energy. Also, you don't know how to balance yourself well enough for a quick fight. This has probably made many battles difficult for you since it's often like a turtle trying to escape a crocodile. Your potential may be great but your training is inadequate, you lack an understanding of the world and haven't a clue as to the ways a demon thinks. All in all, I've never seen such a weak spirit detective. It's sad, that such a rookie is considered the one of the most feared fighters in all three worlds." It was the only time the group would hear Kuri's voice for six months, no matter how hard they tried to get her to talk. Koenma cleared his throat, hoping to get the attention back on the papers at his desk. He failed; after all, a weak looking fourteen year old girl had just called Yusuke Uramashi a rookie.

* * *

Rentai Spirit 

Dake Detective

Tentai (not yet used, but will be) Detective Work

I'll add more in the later Chapters. Please Review.


	2. Memories in Common

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own the characters in it. Not sure who does, but I wish I was them. I do however, own Kuri and Itsun, and possibly the person in the tree. Not sure who that is yet.

Author's note: Ano. . . Well, I'm not that sure of this one. Not to sure where this is going either. Any ideas? Please? oh, and before I forget, Please Review.

**

* * *

**

**When Betrayed You Lose Everything**

_Chapter 2_

It was two weeks after the episode in Koenma's office, which was being brought to mind since Yusuke was currently glaring at me. Again. Oh well, it was a daily thing now. Somehow or other Koenma had convinced me to move back to Japan. How? The question haunted me every day. How could I have agreed to move back here? How could he even think of sending me here? How can I live in the place I'd first meet the white and blue fox? I don't know, so I close myself off from everything mournfully, unable to cope.

Kurama attended school with me, much to my surprise. At the age fifteen I was in the same grade as him, a junior in high school, due to skipping grades. Every morning he'd say hello. For the first couple of days I just ignored him, and gotten many angry glares from fan girls. How could SHE, the new girl that didn't like him, get all the attention? Again, How? I eventually nodded acknowledgement to him during the five classes they had together. Five. How the hell did I get that many with him? Only Kami knows. In fact, I though, it was probably his fault. Yusuke and the others went to a different school, except Hiei. I didn't like him being around Kurama so much. It wasn't that I had a thing for Kurama, more I'm that way around any kitsune. Just another side-effect of being that close to him, I'm always protective of them, no matter how strong, or if the other person isn't as strong. I sometimes hate it, at other times I revel in it. In the pure happiness I get from them when their life suddenly falls into order. I never reveal my part. I'm not sure why, but it wouldn't seem right to.

So now I'm sitting in class, bored to death with nothing to do, I pull out my sketchbook. After all, this is art class, what else should I do? Kurama must have taken his normal seat next to me at some point in time, but I didn't notice. I was involved in the sketch, in the memory, not my own, but as vivid as though I had been there myself. Itsun, the fox I'd known so very long, sat in a field of roses, red and blue, with his brother. The two were talking, or to be more accurate, arguing. Even the rosebushes about them were responding. They seemed to be crossing the field to the warring kits. The sun was setting and you got the feel that they'd been there a very long time. The sides of the clearing seemed shrunken, unimportant.

I'd never meet Itsun's brother, though I'd have liked to. But it was obvious how dangerous that would be. Itsun had been an assassin. It was wise to assume that his brother was in an equally dangerous, and unwise, career. A sigh must have escaped my lips, for I didn't even know his brother's name. But, Kurama, known as Suichi at school, but I didn't talk so it didn't matter, turned and asked what was the matter. I just smiled and looked back at my sketchpad. It was just like the dream. One of the dream/memories that I'd gotten from Itsun after nine years of being with him. Eight of which we spent training and fighting.

A slight tap on my shoulder made me jump about twenty feet in the air. I glanced over at Kurama sharply, annoyed at being pulled out of my doze-like state. I really wanted to cuse him out, but I didn't. I have more self-control than that. I seriously do. Ok, so maybe I don't. It doesn't matter either way, I didn't say anything, but he knew what I would be saying. We'd gotten pretty close recently, he was good to talk to . . . well, he was a good person, uhh, demon, to go to. I don't talk. I probably never will again. I slipped that time with Yusuke . . . I wish I didn't. He was a rentai dake, even if he was really too weak to be called that.

Kurama's POV

The picture caught me off guard, I have to admit that. I was just going to ask if she was even going to START on the painting project we had been assigned, but instead I just gave her a questioning look when she moved out of the way for a moment while turning to glare at me. She was pissed but I didn't really notice. It was a picture of our fight, so very long ago I'd almost forgotten it had existed. What had it been over? I can't remember. Something stupid, but important enough to rip our bond to shreds, scattered by the foul Makai wind. What I wouldn't give to turn back the clock, to stop it all from happening, to end the fight before it could start. How could I have been so stupid as to lose one of the rare few people I could, and would, trust with my life over something as stupid as a. . . a . . . What was it? Something involving the plants slinking about the field. . . ah yes, I'd let lose some plants. . . some rather deadly plants. Fine by me, not by him. It drove him off the edge, I didn't understand then. We were pretty close to twins, but different as well. Now though, it just occurs to me how stupid it was to let him disappear like he did. True, I was mad at him, but he didn't have to leave me alone with HER. No, I refuse to think about her.

So I find something else to focus on, and the thing that pops to mind is that this girl KNOWS him. She knows Itsun, how else could she have gotten that picture, the idea to draw the argument? Could she still be around him? No. I realize that that's not possible. I'd have known. If she knew him, it was long ago. Too long ago to make a difference. . .

Nobody's POV

Kurama was, for once in his lifetime, wrong. It wasn't very long ago that Kuri had sat beside her now-dead friend and cried. How careful she had been when her fingers gently lifted the bracelet from his right front forepaw. Even now she wore it, and all knew that to touch her bracelet was to experience a beating that could break anyone's spirit. They didn't know why, but it was something that was strictly forbidden and none were brave enough to ask why. It was part of high school. They're some things you can do, and others you can't. This was one of the things you can't do, simply because.

Now that the both of them were lost in thought it seemed the perfect time to strike. It was then that they both felt it, at the one moment where they both had their guard down. Kuri saw the figure like a flash in her mind and didn't even twitch. Kurama, unsure and uneasy of this being, glared at it, a surprisingly good effect that one would not think possible from one with his features. The two spirit detectives knew that they were being watched, a more obvious way of telling them was not possible, so it was to be assumed that that was meant. Which, according to the instruction sheet being held by their stalker, was exactly what the enemy wanted.


End file.
